I Wish I Felt the Same
by cadewuver
Summary: Cat is hiding something from Jade during their 8th grade dance. Jade makes it a mission to find out what. ONE-SHOT. Cade, but not much.


**A little stuck with my story Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf, so if you were expecting the next chapter soon, it might be a little longer. BUT, I do have a couple of one-shot idea's for various shipppings. I also might have a multi-shot Catorade (don't cha love that name?) story.**

**NOTE: This story has nothing to do with the storyline of LRatBBW (LIttle Red and the Big Bad Wolf)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned VicTORious, Beck and Tori would be together already and Rex would have died in the episode 'Rex Dies'**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Cat, please stop leaning on me," I said, annoyed to the perky brunette in the soft red dress.

"Please, Jade? I'm just kinda tired..."

I sighed, there was no use arguing with those huge brown eyes. "So, what color did you say you were dying you hair?"

She perked up at this question,"Red! I'm gonna die it the last day of eighth grade!"

"So...Tommorow."

She thought,"Yeah! I could've just said that."

Some guy I barely knew walked over to us,"Uh, hi...Umm..."

"What!" I hissed. I hate it when guys get all shy. I also hated this stupid school dance. I hated this school in general, so I was glad next year I could start Hollywood Arts with Cat.

"Would you like to dance with me, Cat?"

Cat thought hard about it, for a while too. I know it was hard for her to think of one thing for a long period of time. She finally shook her head 'no'. "No thanks."

He walked away, obviously hurt. "Who was that?" I asked Cat.

"Robbie Shapiro. He's coming to Hollywood Arts next year too."

I groaned, the last thing I needed was people from here, other than Cat of course. "He's really weird," Cat says.

"How so? Other than randomly asking girls to dance with him."

"He's pretty much a girl trapped inside of a boys body." She gasped then giggled, as if she just realized something really funny,"What if...Kay...What if, like Robbie's brain was switched with some girl's brain at birth. So he's really girly, and somewhere, there's a really manly girl walking around?"

"I don't think that's physically possible, Cat..."

She sighed and went back to her position leaning on me. This wasn't like her. She would usually be bouncing around and eating all the cupcakes on the snack table. Something was obviously bugging her. I sat up so that her head almost hit the chair before she caught herself. "Jade!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the snack room, and into the dark gym where everyone I hated was dancing and singing off-key in one place. I took her into the girl locker room, which was unlocked for whatever reason. "Spill." I said, wanting to get to the point.

"Whaty?" She said, innocently.

"You've been acting about as sad as you can get all night. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it..."

I stepped closer to her, not wanting to sit on the locker room floor, I'd rather stab myself with scissors. Actually, that doesn't sound bad. I shook my head to get myself to focus on my short little friend. "Talking will make you feel better. Come on, you tell me everything."

She stared at me in silence for a while, obviously debating whether she wanted to tell me or not. I sighed,"Fine, but tell me if you wanna tal-"

I was inturupted when she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. She leaned close to my ear,"I love you, Jade." As she backed away, she lightly kissed me on my cheek, which was as red as her dress. She stepped back, looked up at me, embarrassed, then dashed out of the locker room, giggling.

I just stood there like an idiot, pondering what had just happened. _She kissed me...SHE KISSED ME. _I wasn't weirded out by the fact that she was a girl, I was more concerned with the fact that she ran off giggling. I then went on a search to find her. First, I checked the snack room. _That was easy, _I thought. She was over by the snack table stuffing her face with red velvet cupcakes. She turned around when she heard me coming. She squealed and dove under the table. I called out, in the gentlest voice I could manage,"Cat, come out."

"No."

I sighed, "Fine, I'm coming under."

I crawled under the table and saw my usual perky friend looking scared. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Cat, I'm not mad."

"Your not?"

"No. I just...I don't feel the same way you do. I'm sorry if I just took you heart and threw it into a river, but I'm telling you honestly."

She looked up at me, "I figured that much..."

"You're smarter than ya look, Kitty Cat."

She giggled. She loved it when I called her than, even though it made me gag from cuteness. "You okay now?"

She nodded and I helped her out from under the snack table. "Let's go dance!" She said dragging me into the gym. I groaned, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**A lot of this is based off of my real life experiences. Except I'm too much of a sissy to kiss my crush, but ANYWAY...Uhh...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
